Picking strawberries can be a difficult and arduous task. Most of the time, picking is done by hand by workers on foot. The workers pick the strawberries and place them in boxes of standardized size so the boxes can be stacked on top of one another. The workers get an empty box from the end of the field row or other collection point, walk it to where they need to pick, fill the box, and then return it to the collection point. Consequently, the worker spends a significant portion of his/her time moving boxes back and forth; time which cannot be spent picking strawberries.
In addition, the worker has to bend over to pick the strawberries. I.e., because strawberries grow low to the ground, the worker has to either squat down or bend over when picking the strawberries. This can lead to knee and/or back problems for the worker. Thus, time is lost allowing workers to recover from this strain and workers can suffer serious knee and back problems over time.
Strawberry picking carts have been conceived but they are neither widely used nor widely available. This is because the strawberry picking carts have a number of drawbacks. In particular, they provide a space for the worker, but they do not increase the worker's efficiency. No provision is made for collection of filled boxes or distribution to the worker of unfilled boxes. When a box is filled, a worker must still take the box to the end of the row and retrieve an empty box which can likewise be filled. Therefore, the amount of time moving boxes to and from collection points is not reduced.
The workers could use existing wheeled devices, such as wheelbarrows, garden cars, works trucks and the like, to assist in the strawberry picking. However, these devices suffer a number of drawbacks. In particular, they are not sized to work well in strawberry fields. In particular, strawberry fields include wide rows. These devices would therefore have to be driven directly over the strawberry plants and damage the plants and fruit. Further, they do not allow the worker to pick strawberries in a more comfortable position and do not reduce the amount of strain to the user's joints. Further, these devices cannot hold enough filled boxes to save the worker from taking filled boxes to collection points while working a row. I.e., when the box is full, a worker must move the box to the end of the row and retrieve an empty box which can likewise be filled. Therefore, the amount of time moving boxes to and from collection points is not reduced.
Additionally, automated means for picking strawberries exist; however, they are not widely available. In particular, the automated means generally damage the strawberries, are inefficient, or are too expensive. Therefore, automated means of harvesting strawberries are not widely used.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a strawberry picking strawberry picking cart that can be moved by the user while in position to harvest the strawberries. In addition, there is a need in the art for the strawberry picking cart to allow the user to quickly store full strawberry boxes and place an empty strawberry box in position for picking. Further, there is a need in the art for a strawberry picking cart that can reduce the number of trips to collection points. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a strawberry picking cart that allows the user to keep his/her hands free while picking strawberries.